Guardians
The Shadow That Walks I am the shadow that comes in the night I am the fear that lurks in your heart I am darkness I am death I am the Shadow That Walks... ~Chant of the Shadow That Walks, often used to taunt victims The guardian of the North of Cymria, the Shadow That Walks - called "Kraeai kran ae", or "human with no heart" by griffins - is a human brought back from death by the power of a black griffin. The Shadow That Walks can vanish into the shadows at will and move in absolute silence, and serves the Night God as her assassin - killing all those she considers to be her enemies. The Shadow That Walks has no soul, and his heart is withered and silent. He is driven by bloodlust - the act of killing is pure joy to him. To date there have been three incarnations of the Shadow That Walks, one of whom was female, and all were infamous in their time. The Winged Man The guardian of Amoran, a man with the eyes and wings of a griffin. His touch can heal any wound and cure any sickness, and his very presence brings peace and joy to others. He is said to have been the son of the sun god Xanathus, sent to pass on his sacred teachings, and the legends say that he helped the hero Ran-uh-Ghan to defeat Itzcóatl before he himself was killed. To this day, the worshippers of Xanathus hope that one day the Winged Man will return and bring glory back to Amoran. Itzcóatl Also known as the Obsidian Serpent, guardian of Erebus. Itzcóatl was a gigantic snake whose black scales flashed rainbow in the sun. He spoke to his people through his "Speaker" - a human chosen to share his mind and speak with his voice. Itzcóatl was slain long ago by the Amorani hero, Ran-uh-Ghan, who fought him in a final battle at a place on the East coast of Erebus called Per-Nemty in Amorani. Rithisak The mighty guardian of Yu Tai, Rithisak is a creature known as a Riu Shi - a doglike animal with a shaggy mane. Rithisak is a giant among his kind, said to have been the companion of the blessed ancestor Amara, who built the beautiful Amara Temple to house his faithful friend before ascending to the heavens. Rithisak has the power to grant mortals visions of their ancestors, but only if he deems them worthy. Hugin and Munin Two ravens, a mated pair who are the guardians of Eire. Hugin has the power of thought, and Munin has that of memory. They are said to be the messengers of the one-eyed god Oden, and the parents of all the talking ravens of Eire. They live in a temple high up in the Hrafn Mountains, North of the Eirean capital. In flight Hugin's feathers flash gold, and Munin's silver. The Wood Man The guardian of Ifran, the Wood Man is one with the trees. A small, implike creature whose face is a wooden mask, the Wood Man can merge himself into the grain of any tree and pull weapons from their branches to defend them. His tread can made a forest grow from barren sand. He is an unpredictable creature who speaks no human language, and generally lives inside a gigantic sacred tree at the heart of his homeland. The Spirit Deer The guardian of Kagua, the Spirit Deer is a great stag with mystical patterns on his coat. He shares his dreams with those he deems worthy, but much of the time he roams free in the forests of Kagua, unseen by mortals. Urdr The great golden eagle, guardian of Silesia. It is said that she is the master of fate, able to see the future of any mortal at a glance. However, since she cannot speak, she can never share what she knows - or chooses not to. The Snow Wolf The guardian of Naepan, a great white wolf. It is said that her howl can make the sun rise, and that she can see the good in any man. The Pegasus The guardian of Rakos, the Pegasus is a magnificent winged horse whose mane and tail are feathered like her wings. She lives on a small island alone, but in times of great danger she will choose a rider - a worthy mortal with a brave heart.